Bloodhounds and Wisemen
by Detective Ryoshi
Summary: Following Shikamaru Nara's noir detective adventures, it seemed like just a regular day for the detective, until he got a request from the hokage. Now Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten, Temari, and other characters are trapped in a shadowy maze of conspiracy, deceit, and murder.
1. Bury your Dead

Bloodhounds and Wise Men

By Detective Ryoshi

Author's Note: This is a continuation of the lives of the characters in my previous story "The Man Who Envied the Clouds." For those who are reading this and want to catch up, the story is a noir take on Naruto taking place after the Fourth Shinobi War. Naruto Uzumaki has become a corrupt hokage, and has flooded Konoha with violent Yakuza and gangsters. Shikamaru Nara, an intelligent, yet lazy jonin who fought with Naruto during the war, has become a detective who resents Naruto and Konoha. Shikamaru had recently fallen into alcoholism, desperately trying to drown the memories of the war and present day Konoha. However, with the help of his friends, Shino Aburame, his assistant, Tenten, his hired bodyguard, and Temari, one of his oldest, most trusted friends, Shikamaru has overcome his demons. Now Shikamaru is back on the job, confident and ready to save Konoha from what it has become.

Chapter 1:

Bury your Dead

Shikamaru's eyes darted around the filthy, narrow area. He was moving, slowly, smoothly, but still it was his aim to walk out of the alleyway as quickly as possible. To his left, a mother and her infant were begging for enough money to eat. To his right, a child, perhaps seven or eight, purchased some heroin from a solemn looking Yakuza. In front of him, a dead dog. Flies poured out of its old, open wounds. And behind him, an old man's throat was being slit. He had not paid his protection money, and the Genshukuna family needed another yacht. Two of the family's sons, were a bit bored that morning. They needed a little fun to do. And no one would mind. Their actions would have no repercussions. The Konoha Ghetto was their playground. Shikamaru bowed his head in grief. He was used to this disgusting imagery. It was so common. The detective couldn't count all the times he had walked down that alley. But still, it disturbed him as if he witnessed it for the first time. No, it disturbed him as if he were a small child, seeing it for the first time. His recoils, his flinches to the sights in the Konoha Ghetto. They were primal. Too primal for Shikamaru's own comfort. The Ghetto was so strong for him, that the thoughts of hatred towards Naruto that flowed in his head regularly, were drowned out with melancholy. Melancholy, and pity to the failure that was man. He turned a urine-stained corner and calmly exited the Ghetto. I need to change this, thought the detective, I need to stop this village from being any worse.

"Mornin', faggot!" exclaimed an aggressive, rugged voice. Shino flinched. This was his least favorite part of his morning commute. It was always happened in the same place, thought Shino, as hot breath and the stench of meat and blood filled the air. He always comes when I'm only ten blocks away from the office, thought Shino, wincing. As the sound of the great dog's breathing hit him, Shino calmly turned, the consternation disappearing from his face, and said, "Good morning, Kiba." "Ha! You haven't changed at all from when we were Team 8. Still a little bitch!" declared Kiba. God, Inuzuka, what happened to you? Thought Shino. Although he didn't like to admit it, Shino did know. It made Shino feel a little depressed every time he thought about it. "So, how's your detective gig doing?" asked Kiba, scratching Akamaru's friendly, panting, long face. "It's fine. We recently found the murderer of that Karin Daratsuki girl. He's facing trial next month." explained Shino, "Me and Shikamaru have some heavy-lifting to do with the next couple of cases, though they're pretty minor. Some theft and vandalism issues. But, even the small ant can lift twi-""Karin, huh?" interrupted Kiba, "She was a good girl. Great body. I was easily one of her most popular clients. But, I mean it's only natural. Girls like her love ANBU Black Ops guys…" Shino flinched again. He absolutely hated it when Kiba brought that detail back up. It reminded him of what had changed Kiba, what had changed Team 8, and what had changed Konoha. Kiba stopped petting Akamaru and took out one of his thick, expensive cigars. "Hey, light me up will you?" he requested. "Sorry Kiba. I don't smoke. It disturbs my inse-""Hmmph. Pussy." Remarked Kiba. Kiba pulled his free hand and performed some quick hand seals. A small, yet sharp flame burst from his finger tips and lit his cigar. Kiba put down his free hand, bit hard on his cigar, and slowly inhaled. The ANBU slowly turned his head to Shino. "Look what you made me do. I wasted valuable chakra. When you're in Black Ops you need that shit. You wouldn't understand. C'mon Akamaru, let's go." Kiba was leaving with his dog. "See ya later, fag!" Kiba exclaimed, and then re-continued his walk. Shino waved goodbye, and then turned and left for the office.

Shino hated to remember it. But, he always knew it did no good to deny reality. The problem persisted in his mind. The eternal cycle of hate. It started and never stopped. After the war, Kiba finally summed up enough courage to tell Hinata Hyuga, whom he now referred as "emo bitch", how he felt about her. Hinata, who Shino knew as having her head in the clouds, always dreaming about becoming Naruto's spouse, rejected Kiba. She just couldn't afford to not be in a relationship with Naruto, no matter what anyone else felt or thought. After that Kiba became more accepting of violence. He grew selfish and very, very angry. Naruto's reformed ANBU Black Ops could use rage like that. Kiba joined, refined his feelings of hate and anger, and reaped the awards the Black Ops had. As Kiba was the one that carried out Naruto's dirty work, he enjoyed the prizes of power, women, and wealth, which caused Kiba's selfishness to grow even more. The events that occurred after the end of the war had led Kiba to embrace nihilism. It hurt Shino to remember this aftermath. He then saw Shikamaru's office. The assistant swallowed, cleared his mind, and then entered.

Shino found Tenten waiting for him on Shikamaru's desk. She smiled and greeted. Shino did the same. "Have you seen Shikamaru?" asked Shino. "Nope. He's late again today. But I can't blame him, he lives on the other side of the village. It's a long walk." Replied Tenten. "Yeah. But still…" continued Shino. "Don't worry about it, big guy. Today will be fine." Said Tenten. She always this optimistic. It was a good trait to have, and it always stopped his and Shikamaru's days from being too gloomy. Shino was quite thankful for it. "Hey! Here he is. I told you not to worry Shino." Exclaimed Tenten. Shikamaru entered his office and gave the two a lazy wave and a slow smile. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," said Shikamaru. "Not at all," said Shino politely, "now let's get started on that case that old woman from down the block brought up. She insists that it was her neighbor's son that was guilty of graffiti-ing on her-""Sorry Shino," interrupted Shikamaru, "but we're going to have to put that case on hold. We have a new case. Special request from our very own hokage…" Shino and Tenten were shocked. "You mean, he wants us to investigate something? I mean… does it interfere with Black Ops or someth-""Nope. He especially wants us to find the perpetrator of a murder," continued Shikamaru. "Of who?" asked Tenten. "… Sasuke Uchiha." Said Shikamaru.

To Be Continued in Chapter Two


	2. The Asassination of Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter 2:

The Assassination of Sasuke Uchiha

"Really? Sasuke's… dead?" Tenten stammered. "It's not like I'm going to miss him, but yeah. He bought the farm this morning at the market." Explained Shikamaru. "Wow… funny how he… really just vanished under the radar… until he, well…" Tenten said softly. "He really wasn't on my mind before this. Or anyone's mind for that matter. I completely forgot about him until… now," Shino muttered, "Not that I ever… really liked him…" "Did anyone? I mean… he was always so abusive…" Tenten explained. "Well someone did like him. Liked him to the point that he took everything else for granted." Shikamaru began. "Jesus, we were only teenagers back then." Remembered Shino. The trio reminisced of their decision on Sasuke Uchiha back in the Fourth Shinobi War. Some protested. Some didn't. Either way the old gang, the Konoha 11, fire-forged friends ever since they were small children, had come to the conclusion that Sasuke's crimes against the Five Nations were just too great, and that his death would bring about absolution to the world. Only _he_ protested. The jinchuriki. The hokage. Naruto Uzumaki. The name alone made the trio groan. For some reason the little bastard could not bear to let Sasuke fall into the cold grip of death. Even though Sasuke always hated him, Naruto considered him a friend. No matter how much he abused Sakura. No matter how much he was cruel to others. For some reason, Naruto trusted. Shikamaru smirked. I was so ready to save him, he thought, recalling the Sasuke Retrieval Squad, I risked my life. My comrades lives for him. Why? He was a Leaf Shinobi. And a Leaf Shinobi to me isn't different at all to a brother. When we lose a Leaf Shinobi, we lose a piece of our selves. That's why I put my life on the line. And how does he repay us? How? He betrays us. Joins forces with the Sound Nation. We don't matter to him apparently. All he cares about is himself. About killing his brother. Getting vengeance. His own gain he values over us. Us who risked our lives for him. The bastard. Time had passed then. We had a war on our hands. But somehow he returned. We chose to kill him, knowing how much suffering would end if we did. But we stopped when a mighty "no" filled the wind. Naruto. You just couldn't allow the little son of a bitch to die could you? Your empty promises and vows were just too important? It's not hard understand where Naruto got his inspiration as hokage from. He was influenced by Sasuke to value self over all others. He should have stayed away from the Uchiha ever since we were kids. None of this would have happened. Then, Naruto saved Sasuke during the war. Apparently, Sasuke had changed. He no longer the village for some reason. I never understood it. Anyway, with the war over and Tsunade giving the position of hokage to Naruto, he made sure Sasuke and his new girlfriend, Karin, and their children were safe and wealthy. With his power, he gave Sasuke special treatment. He held Sasuke over all other Konoha residents, giving him vast amounts of money and power. Sasuke than faded into obscurity. He was happy, and had a family. He didn't want to get back into shinobi business. Too violent for him. He was tired of violence. All he wanted to do was to create a new Uchiha clan, save the Uchihas from extinction. He could do that with his children. Anyone who brought up his war crimes was immediately silenced by Naruto, so Sasuke was never brought up in the media. Sasuke had returned to the life of an ordinary, happy villager. Then, on May 16th, at 7:14 AM, Sasuke Uchiha was assassinated.

"Thank god you're here Shikaku." Exclaimed Naruto. "It's _Shikamaru, _Hokage-Sama" said Shikamaru annoyed. Shikamaru, Shino, and Tenten had found the Hokage outside the market-place. Jonin surrounded the area, and people who were trying to leave the scene were muttering to themselves anxiously about the "tragedy." The Hokage, Shikamaru, Shino, and Tenten came closer the body, which was surrounded with CAUTION tape. The corpse was outlined in chalk, his arms and legs spread out. His face was calm and serene. Not a blemish or a wrinkle, with the exception of the folds of skin protruding around the hole the shuriken made in his forehead. Human beings are such fragile creatures. Shikamaru tsked as Naruto looked in grief, tears slowly leaking out of his eyes. "Sasuke! I'll never forget you! You were the greatest friend I've ever had!" whimpered Naruto. "How? How is it possible? While this guy didn't use at all after the war, he still had the Mangekyo sharingan. How could he have not used Sosano or another blocking technique the eye holds? A mean… one shuriken?" Shikamaru pondered. "Shino. Do it." exclaimed Shikamaru. "Right away." Shino responded. A swarming, swirling, writhing mass of parasitic beetles arose from his long coat sleeves. Naruto stepped back. The jutsus of the Aburame clan always made his skin crawl. The cloud of insects streamed down from Shino's arms and then started covering Sasuke's body. There clicking and buzzing sounds became louder as the fog of beetles surrounding the corpse became denser and denser. Finally, the swarm completely hid Sasukes body in a coffin shape of insects, hovered, and then dropped the corpse. The insects were sucked back into Shino's body as Sasuke regained visibility. Naruto continued whining, "*sniff* his… wife and… *sniff*… children were there…" Shino glanced at Shikamaru. "I could pick up very, very little. What I do know is that the shuriken is covered in posion, but it didn't flow into Sasuke's blood stream until after the shuriken emerged out of his forehead, cutting a line straight down the brain and poking a 2-inch wide puncture into the hippocampus. The shuriken has no noticeable chakra on it, but I can tell it was shot at a distance of at least twenty yards." "Twenty yards. So maybe it was thrown at a diagonal angle from that tree…" Tenten pointed to a tall oak far beyond the market place. "Maybe…" pondered Shikamaru, "But how could it have hit the top of his head and descended out of his forehead? I mean, Sasuke has always had amazing reflexes and has only refined them over time. Also, his repertoire of defensive nin-jutsu is unbelievable. He could have chosen so many different options of survival. The chances of this happening were 3% out of 97%, maybe even less…wait a second…" Shino and Tenten gazed at Shikamaru, who was concentrating. "It may seem unlikely, but maybe Sasuke, intentionally didn't dodge the shuriken…" began Shikamaru. Tenten and Shino were puzzled. Naruto grew angry, as he grit his teeth and started cracking his knuckles. "Shino, did you find any endorphins or brain patterns?" asked Shikamaru. "No, I'm afraid not. I forgot to mention whatever poison the shuriken was dipped into, it completely erased the victim's body of endorphins and hormones. It reset his body at a neutral, blank state. It's bizarre…" answered Shino. "Well… that's something we do. Whoever did this prepared in advance and took his or her time to only get the best poisons." Added Tenten. "Yeah, I agree…" began Shikamaru, "but still, it's nothing that we can't handle." "Well it better be!" Naruto declared angrily. "Because Sasuke was my friend! I want you to find his murderer as soon as possible! If you don't comply of fail this job, you'll be spending the rest of your nights in Konoha's worse prisons!" The trio gulped and their pupils started shaking in fear. "Now I want you to find this motherfucker, and bring him to me, so I can kill him!" he demanded. Shikamaru was overcome by fear. He's going to publicly execute someone, he thought, he's done awful things before, but this… he's become a dictator…

To Be Continued in Chapter 3


	3. If Old Aquaintance Be Forgotten

Chapter 3:

If Old Acquaintances Be Forgotten…

Shikamaru, Shino, and Tenten were walking under a light blue sky with a complexion very, very similar to that of a blue bird's egg that was splattered with random pink cotton-candy-esque cirrus clouds. Small, t-shirt clad children ran past the trio, playing and laughing. Young people, calm and without worry, had friendly conversations on nice, clean, wooden benches. It was so alien to Shikamaru. He had to walk through the Konoha Ghetto every morning. The lack of strife and misery, the air smelling of warm barbeque and tea rather than feces and dead rodent, it was just so odd. He had gotten used to the Ghetto, when he moved to his new apartment after the war. It had become familiar, yet nonetheless frightening. Shikamaru then felt a sense of sorrow creep over him, as he saw four children on a swing set laugh amongst themselves. He remembered his youth, and how it wasn't as awful as he always thought he was. There were things to gain from that time, but he already gained them. Time keeps burning on. The world doesn't stop turning for anyone, no matter how grave their plea. "Hey Shikamaru! Check this out!" Tenten exclaimed as she pointed to restaurant they passed. Shikamaru's train of thought ended and he grew a wide smile. "Well I be damned…"

The trio entered Choji's Food Shack with bright grins, with the exception of Shino, who was happy, but wasn't very talented at showing it. Shikamaru rushed to the counter. A large, long haired man with a jolly laugh and an apron wielding two butcher knives greeted him. "What can I do for you, sir- well I be? God damn it's Shikamaru Nara!" the chef roared. "Choji Akiminchi! I missed you so much man!" shouted the detective. The two old friends hugged. "That's sweet," smiled Tenten. "Yeah. I guess." Shino agreed. "So you created your own restaurant. I knew nothing could keep you away from food." Smiled Shikamaru. "Yeah, I know. I just raised enough money to buy this place. But before I did that, I went to cooking school, and I think I can make decent food." Choji responded. "We'll see," continued Shikamaru, "make us something good! You choose the meal." "I'll give you the special. It'll be ready pretty soon…" Choji turned and headed towards the kitchen. "Oh my god! Choji look!" a bright voice exclaimed. "I already know Ino," Choji yelled from the kitchen, "I just met him." Ino Yamanaka, clad in an expensive fur coat, dashed up to Shikamaru and hugged him. "How have you been?! What have you been up to?!" said Ino cheerily. "It's great to see you too, Ino." Shikamaru said in a down-to-earth tone. "C'mon I'll get you a table. Hey! You guys came to." Ino turned to Shino and Tenten. Tenten bowed and said, "We're colleagues." "Is that so? That's very interesting. Tell me all about it at the table." Said Ino as she guided the group to the back of the restaurant.

As Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino were chatting about recent events (with Shino just glancing at his cup they entire time) Choji arrived at the table with a big platter of barbeque. "Hey Shino, scoot over a little bit. I want to have a nice meal with you guys." Choji sat down and the friends began to eat. "Hey Shika. Light me one, will you?" said Ino as she drew a cigarette from her purse. "No problem." Shikamaru responded as he used his trusted lighter to light Ino's smoke. "Never stopped holding on to that, huh?" said Ino with a smile. "Why would I need another one? This was Asumas remember?" Shikamaru told Ino. "How I could forget." Ino answered back. "Yeah… Team 9 forever!" Choji roared as put his fist in the middle of the table. Shikamaru and Ino joined him as they put all their fists in the middle and lifted them up triumphantly, like they always did when their sensei was still alive.

They had finished their meal. "Good wasn't it?" asked Choji. "It was great." Tenten said thankfully. "Yeah, I thought so. I me-"Choji was cut off by a kunai that landed directly over Shikamaru's head. "Oh my-"Shikamaru stammered but Shino cut him off. "It was supposed to miss. Get out of the way!" The friends ducked under the table as the kunai exploded, scattering pieces of wood and flame everywhere. "That's store property!" Choji growled. Tenten and Shino rushed to the entrance of the restaurant, where there were three Yakuza hitman waiting for them. They were well-dressed and wielding kunai. Tenten recognized them easily as the ones who attempted to take Shikamaru's life. She swiftly picked a light scroll from her pocket and summoned a Kusarigama. With it she slit one of the hit men's throats, it gushed out in a silent shower as the man's throat split in half.

Author's Note: If you don't know what a Kusarigama is, imagine a small sickle attached to a long chain.

The two other hit-men dodged Tenten and Shinos next blows, and they began a hand seal. Soon there kunai where showered in sparks. They were using a Lightning Release jutsu. They attempted to shoot a bolt of lightning at Shino and Tenten, who were standing directly in front of them. However the projectile was blocked by a wide, dis-proportioned, enlarged arm. The two shinobi were relieved, Choji's Expansion Jutsu saved them. Tenten hopped over the wall of flesh and summoned a katana, dropping the Kusarigama. One of the hit-men attempted to stab her back, but she maneuvered out of his strike. As the kunai hit nothing, the hit-man realized that was not his aim. Slowly processing information in his brain, he realized Tenten was behind him. Before he could turn though, a katana pierced through the man's spine. After a quick, but disturbing scream, the man lost control over his body and dropped to the floor. Tenten unsheathed her sword from the Yakuza's flesh, and in the same action, knocked the kunai out of the surviving hit-man's hand. The criminal began whimpering and stepping a few steps backward. "Now listen, scum. You're going to tell me why you attempted to kill Shikamaru Nara, or I'm going to have to kill you. Understand?" Tenten asked as she pointed her blade directly at the center of the asassin's face. "I-I-I-I…I understand…" sobbed the Yakuza. Tenten smoothly hacked off the man's arm. The man released a fearful howl and tears began streaming down his face. "Every five seconds not spent telling me information, is one limb cut off. Understand?" said the bodyguard. "Tenten! Stop this!" cried Shikamaru from across the restaurant. Tenten looked irritated and turned her head. "Can't you see I'm trying to interrogate here?" she exclaimed. "Stop torturing him! We're not like Naruto. We don't do that!" Shikamaru yelled. "But we need the information!" Tenten angrily responded. "We'll find it without stooping down to their levels," said Shikamaru, "understand?" "But-"Tenten began murmuring. "Torture another human, no matter who, again and you're fired." Shikamaru decreed. Tenten gulped. She realized how serious Shikamaru was being. Tenten needed the money desperately, and she was already lucky enough to find this job. What other job would take her in? Tenten regained her bloodthirsty look and glanced at the Yakuza. "Boy are you lucky…" she muttered as she distanced herself from the hit-man. Shikamaru quickly walked over to him. "Just tell me why you did this, and everything's going to be fine. Okay?" he calmly said. The Yakuza was a nervous wreck. Sweat and tears were pouring out of his face faster than the blood from his wound.

"I-I-I- tried to k-kill you because… I had to stop you from trying to find w-who k-k-killed Sasuke…" he began to talk.

"Why?" asked Shikamaru.

"B-b-because the M-m-m-ori f-family told me t-to…"

"Aaah. I see. You're an assassin sent by the Mori crime family?"

"Y-yes…"

"Why does the Mori crime family guilty of killing Sasuke?"

"…"

"Answer me."

"…"

"Answer me!"

"… Flame R-release: Self Immolation no Jutsu!"

The dying hit-man performed a hand seal. Shikamaru was frozen in fear. A bright orange light filled the room. "Get out of the way!" exclaimed a strong, yet familiar voice. A great rushing sound filled everyone. They were knocked back into the dining hall of the restaurant. A powerful greyness filled the area. Everyone was shocked to see they were still alive.

Someone had saved them from a massive explosion.

To Be Continued in Chapter 4


	4. I am the Sword

Chapter 4:

I am the Sword

The powerful grayness that had taken the room had disappeared. Everything was clear now. Everyone; Shikamaru, Tenten, Shino, Choji, and Ino could see their savior. Standing next to a charred crater and a blackened one-armed skeleton, armed with an iron fan, was Temari. She flashed them all a warm smile. "Do I at least get a thank you?" Shikamaru began stammering, "Y-y-you s-saved us…" "Of course I did." She added. "I had just finished a job in the Sand Village. It was a big peace talk. Things are getting worse and worse over there. At the rate the animosity is growing there… well Suna peace diplomats like me have a lot on our plates. I thought I'd celebrate completing it by going to Konoha and meeting up with you guys." They didn't stop staring at Temari. "Man are we lucky…" murmured Tenten, "just our luck a wind style user stopped by to eliminate a fire style user's justu." "Hmm… The Self-Immolation technique…" began Temari, "… a very powerful technique. If I hadn't blown it away with my Wind Scythe this place would have been firewood minutes ago…" Choji got a hold of himself and looked at Temari. "It may not be firewood, but that section of my store is! How am I going to pay for it?" Choji panicked. Temari lifted a small, red pouch from one of holsters. She tossed it to Choji. When he caught it, it made *clink* sound. "Is this…. No…" said an astonished Choji. "That's what I made off of the peace talk today. I think it'll be enough for the expenses." Temari said sweetly. "But don't you nee-"Temari cut Choji off, "I can go without eating anything besides cheap microwave ramen for a month. It's okay. And anyway, look at what the explosion did to you eatery! You really need that money."

Shikamaru, Shino, and Tenten paid Choji for the meal. After that, they all added that it was wonderful to see them, and that they'd like to see them again. After they said their goodbyes, Temari joined Shikamaru, Shino, and Tenten for a walk. "Temari, thank you so much for coming over!" exclaimed Shikamru whole-heartedly. "It's okay. Don't worry about it." Temari responded calmly. Tenten nudged Shikamaru. "I think it's time we got started on our case." she said impatiently. "Ah, yes of course." Shikamaru answered. "Hey Temari, can you help us with this? I've just come up with a strategy, and it needs four people." "Sure," Temari answered, "I don't have to return to the Sand Village for another week. I told Gaara-sama that I was taking a vacation, and that I'd return next Monday." "Great!" continued Shikamaru, "Now we're going to split into duos. Tenten, go to the Mori family's headquarters at the Red Deer with me. The entire family organizes there tomorrow. We'll use stealth to gather information on who out of the family might organize the missions and operations. Then, we'll interrogate said individual! Got it?" "Affirmative!" Tenten declared confidently. "What do me and Temari do?" asked Shino. "Simple. Shino, you're bugs have already picked up the ingredients of the poison on the shuriken. Try to find where said ingredients can be bought. You and Temari's goal is to find the supplier of this poison, or its ingredients. Got it?" "My brother is an expert with poisons," Temari added, "I can definitely help you Shino." "I'm ready for this" Shino said confidently. "Heh Heh Heh" a laugh emanated from behind the group. Along with it came the smell of tobacco and blood. The sight of gleaming white teeth. The sound of sadism and arrogance. And the feel of cold steel. "Kiba… what do you want?" Shino asked solemnly, as a bright katana rested on his shoulder.

"Heh Heh Heh" chuckled Kiba. "What are you ready for? You're not going anywhere. Hokage's orders." "What do you mean Hokage's orders?" Temari exclaimed violently. "I work with the Kazekage. When he hears about this…" "He won't." Kiba interrupted her menacingly. "Listen, little bitches," Kiba began rudely, "Naruto has already found the assassin of Sasuke Uchiha. Now that he's done that he doesn't want you snot-nosed punks interfering. You're no longer allowed to investigate this. If you dare try to continue this case, I have all right to kill every one of you. And as for you Temari…" Temari, confused and wrathful, stared at Kiba. "…well dear, here's the deal. The killer Naruto found, he turned out to be your queer-ass brother, Kankuro." Kiba's unnecessary insensitivity, homophobia, and the impudence to have accused her own brother was just too much for Temari. She reached for her fan, but was stopped as a raging white beast zoomed at her legs and bit her kneecap. She screamed in agony as Akamaru began barbarically gnawing her knee. In horror, she dropped her fan. "Stay down. Good girl." Kiba said threateningly. Shikamaru and Tenten were overcome with rage, though they knew they had to act calm in order to survive this evening. Shino feared for his life as sweat poured down his brow. "Now, about your fag brother…" continued Kiba, "… yeah Kankuro's the one. And since you're his sister, well, Hokage don't trust ya. We're gonna lock you up in the worst prison we can find." Kiba began salivating and leering. "And when we do, we're going to torture the shit out of you!" The ANBU started laughing maniacally. "Stop." Kiba paused. He was actually afraid after he heard the solemn voice. Something had broken through his mask of confidence and had ripped its way straight into his insecurities. The only other time Kiba felt like this was when Hinata turned him down. "Who fucking said that?!" he screamed. Kiba was shocked to find his arm was crawling with a thick layer of insects. He started whimpering when he realized there were bugs pouring out of the hilt of his blade. "No…no…no…" he stammered. "Not you…"

Shino swiftly gave Kiba a roundhouse kick. Kiba collapsed on the ground as more insects covered his body. He wouldn't stop whimpering. Akamaru, angered, lept up to bite Shino. Suddenly, he literally stopped in mid-air. "Thank you, Shikamaru…" Shino said softly. Akamaru was suspended in mid-air by Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu. He had advanced it so much that it could now levitate beings. Shikamaru slowly helped Temari up as his shadow held Akamaru in place. Tenten walked up to the angry shinobi-dog. She gave him a crane-kick to the gut. It sent the hound wailing as it flew a couple feet away. When Akamaru hit the ground, he was unconscious. "No… please… don't hurt me…" cried an exhausted Kiba, having his chakra eaten up by insects. Then, black figures swiftly appeared around the area. "Thank…god…" said Kiba, recognizing that Black Ops back up had come to save him. "Hmmm… an entire platoon…" said an angered Temari, knee still stinging. She grabbed her fan. "Winf Release: Cast Net!" she roared. With a violent wave of her fan, a massive air current emerged. The ANBU were but mere twigs to it. They all were thrown miles off of the ground and into the air. With violent screams and bloody wounds, the disappeared into the sky. Kiba stammered once more. "Who-who-who are you?..."

Temari smiled a calm smile. "Me? I am the sword. I will cut and I will tear. I will kill, rape, and burn anything in my way, or the ways of my comrades or family. Do you understand?"

Kiba was stunned.

Temari laughed. "Very well… Great Sickle Technique!"

The Sand Kunoichi laughed some more as the razor sharp winds flew closer and closer to Kiba.

"Welcome to war, boy!" she exclaimed, as a spray of blood hit the air.

To Be Continued in Chapter 5


	5. Dance, my Puppets, Dance

Chapter 5:

Dance, my Puppets, Dance

Kiba lay there, numb, bleeding out. Shino's insects flew back to their home, his skeleton. Kiba wasn't dead, far from it. He would be in a good ten minutes however. The wind jutsu used on him had given him deep, lined cuts on his arms, legs, and chest. But the jutsu didn't as much to sever or mutilate a vital organ. Temari wanted to defend herself, not gain a number to her casualty list. And she succeeded. Kiba was alive, in the process of dying, but most importantly, subdued. Someone will come by and bring him to the hospital, she thought. A little stitching here and there, and he will be fine. There was hope for Kiba. "Tem-temari… I-I've never seen you like that before…" said a breath-taken Shikamaru. "It's something you pick up when you're a kazekage's daughter and a kazekage's sister." Temari explained. "As a kid, I learned to protect my family. Since I was the oldest, most of my brother's battles were fought by me. Even now as an adult, being a peace diplomat for the Sand village is really tough. I get threatened by old constipated war dogs from my village and foreign villages every day. I've lived through my fair share of death threats, bomb threats," said Temari calmly, "In times of life and death, like what happened just now with the ANBU, you need to value your family and friends above yourself." Shikamaru never experienced what Temari went through, but he definitely understood it. "Can we regroup tomorrow? I have a horrible head ache and I just became the ANBU Black Op's number one target" moaned Shikamaru. "Your right," replied Tenten, "We all need a little rest. Today was a big day. We'll continue our plan tomorrow morning." The group agreed. Shino returned to his room at the Aburame compound, missing days of Team 8 gone by. Tenten returned to her aunt's house, where she would stay until she got enough money to have her own apartment, which annoyed her aunt, simulating tomorrow morning's battle plan in her head. Temari, her knee in blind, fresh pain hadn't left yet. Neither had Shikamaru, who was ready to walk through the Ghetto to get to his place. "Hey Shikamaru?" called Temari. "Yeah?" Shikamaru answered back. "Can I stay at your place for my vacation? I don't really want to stay at a hotel." Temari said. "Um… sure…" responded Shikamaru. The two walked back to Shikamaru's apartment together.

The next morning, The Nori Crime Family was making all the preparations for their big family meeting at the Red Deer. All doors were locked. Mercenaries hired from around the globe served as the area's security. They were educated into a diverse series of codes by the benefactors of the event. The chefs had all the food prepared. The drinks were all set up. Perfect, thought Ichiro Nori, the head of the family. He was the one personally held the weight of the Nori crime family. It was his actions that he hoped would guide the family to greatness. He put away all of his stress and tension for this one event. He didn't worry about taking control from the Genshukuna by conquering the Konoha Ghetto as a drug trade point. He didn't worry about blackmailing lawyers so they would keep winning cases for them in Konoha's courts. All he was worried about today was making sure every member of the family was happy. This meant Shisha Nori, the next in line to become Oyabun. This meant Ginji Nori, his cousin. This meant Keiji Nori, his uncle and head of the hit-men. And all their relatives as well.

Author's Note: An Oyabun is to the Yakuza what the Don is to the Italian Mafia.

Here is where all the important future decisions of the Nori clan's future will take place, thought Ichiro. Suddenly, all the members of the Nori flooded into the pub. It made Ichiro happy to see all of his family here. He met Shisha and Ginji. "I'm so glad you could make it," said Ichiro, "come let us drink some sake and discuss our affairs with the Genshukuna." Suddenly, everyone froze. The soft sound of smoke flooded the air. Heart beats increased. Eyes widened. Jaws dropped wide open. And hands gripped katana hilts ever-so-tightly. In front of everyone's fearful eyes, two dragons made entirely out of a whirring mist gracefully crept into the pub. Each dragon would smoothly slide around one Nori with their long tail-like bodies, then zoom to another family member, and smoothly slide around them. The dragons moved as if they were dancing an intricate, complex ballet. Ichiro was frozen in fear, mouth wide open and heart beat escalating. Soon every one saw two mysterious figures behind the dragons. "Hello gentlemen," Shikamaru said confidently, as Tenten controlled the dragons' actions with a wide scroll on the floor. "I am a Private Investigator. I am on a mission to find the murderer of Sasuke Uchiha. I have reason to believe the Nori family are hiding something about it. I'd like to interrogate your Oyabun please. I just want to ask a few questions." "What makes you think we're gonna let you?!" exclaimed Ginji Nori, frightened and confused by the detective's entrance. "Because," answered Tenten, "Each and every member of the Nori family is currently within the grasp of my Piloted Rising Twin Dragons technique. The two dragons composed of mist that you are seeing are really scrolls, loaded with weaponry and ninja tools. At a snap of my fingers, any weapon of my choice will fly out of the mist, and strike one of your family…" Ichiro grit his teeth. The idea of his family being hurt made him so angry. "Or…" Tenten continued menacingly, "I can just decide to have both dragons just dissipate, and then an explosion of sharp blades will scatter across the room, literally leaving no one alive. That's right, I have you in the palm of my hand right now! Any sudden movements from any of you, and I will impale you." Keiji did not heed this warning. A great sound of chirping and shrieking arose as he activated Chidori with his right hand. He started dashing at Tenten. "Shut up you biii-" Keiji was cut off as a Fuma Shuriken was summoned out of one of the dragons' great bodies, and hurtled at his neck. Keiji's head smoothly fell off, as the Fuma Shuriken landed on a wall several yards away. Keiji's chidori disappeared and his body collapsed with no sound what so ever. "Do you understand me?" asked Tenten. "Fine, I'll talk! I'll talk! Just don't-don't-don't hurt my f-family anym-more!" shouted Ichiro Nori. Heads turned. Some with a new feeling of disgust and shame. Some with a new feeling of safety. "Good…" said Shikamaru calmly. "Let's start with the easiest question… did you or another member of the Nori family kill Sasuke Uchiha?" "Well not exactly really… well… we… you see, we made a deal with his killer…" "Hmmm… I see…" said an interested Shikamaru, "do you remember the name of this person you made a deal with?" "Well-" Ichiro was cut off by Shisha. "You idiot! If you tell him the Nori family will be completely destroyed. Everyone will die if we let that kind of information out!" he exclaimed. "Everyone will die today if I don't let this information out!" Ichiro shouted back. "Listen… I-I-I'll tell you… the mans' name… i-it's… Uzumaki Naruto…" "You mean…" began a flabbergasted Shikamaru, "The guy we're doing this mission for…" "Set you up…"

To Be Continued in Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hello. Thank you for reading thus far. I hope you're enjoying it. While the story is long from over, I'm going to be putting it on hiatus until the story can get a good amount of reviews. I'm not sure when I'll pick it up, but until then I'm going to be making completed stories for different fictional universes that I want to dip my beak into writing-wise. Expect a Hellsing-Naruto crossover. It's in the works. Thanks for reading so far, and please review my work!


End file.
